The primary goal of this proposed research is in the development of novel plastics on which to culture cells in serum-free media. Currently, biological attachment aids must be used for anchorage dependent cells to attach and grow normally in the absence of serum. We will employ low temperature gas plasma techniques to modify the surfaces of polystyrene cultureware. Success will be determined by the ability of our modified surfaces to foster attachment and growth of anchorage dependent cells in chemically defined media. In addition, a secondary goal would be achieved if a surface was developed which enhanced cell attachment and growth in very low serum concentrations. Two representative cell types will be used: Primary chick embryo fibroblasts and Chinese hamster ovary cells. All cells will be cultured in their recommended medium with normal serum supplements as a control; in medium with low serum; and in a number of chemically defined media. Comparisons of attachment and growth on plasma treated surfaces and on collagen will be made for all culture conditions.